Dream Stalker
.png|300px |enemy= Hannibal Roy Bean |wu=Shadow Slicer | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 3 | story number = 8 |epcount= 47 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Brandon Sawyer | director = Jeff Allen |editor= Tim Iverson |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = November 26, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 308 |prev= The Return of Master Monk Guan |next= Chucky Choo (episode) |video= 47 - }} "The Dream Stalker" is the forty-seventh episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Brandon Sawyer and directed by Jeff Allen. It first aired in the United States on Kids WB on November 26, 2005. __TOC__ Overview With the Shadow of Fear and Sapphire Dragon, Hannibal Bean enters Raimundo's mind to bring out his worst fear and use it against the monks. While they are busy fighting his fear, Bean puts his plan into motion to try to slowly break down Raimundo. Synopsis Master Monk Guan is meditating in the main training area of the temple when he senses evil. He has Dojo Kanojo Cho awaken the others to search the temple. They find nothing, which causes Raimundo Pedrosa to complain. He attempts to sleep in the training area, while the others head to bed after Guan dismisses them. Meanwhile, Hannibal Roy Bean, disguised as a wasp, breaks into the vault, and steals two Shen Gong Wu. The next evening, a blue, jellyfish creature attacks a slumbering Master Monk Guan. Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, and Omi wake up and attempt to attack the creature. The jellyfish monster seems unbeatable and defeats them easily. It suddenly vanished after almost delivering the killing blow. A moment later, Raimundo, brandishing the Blade of the Nebula, arrives to aid his comrades. The events confuse the Xiaolin Monks. They assume that Jack Spicer is responsible. The monks head to Jack Spicer’s house to investigate, but discover that the jellyfish monster attacked him as well. They were able to recover a recording from one of the Jack-Bots to discover what had happened. Something had transformed the Jack-Bots into blue statues, indicating the Sapphire Dragon. They return to the temple to discover that the Sapphire Dragon and the Shadow of Fear are missing. Master Monk Guan explains that Hannibal Roy Bean combined the Shadow of Fear with the Moby Morpher to manifest Raimundo’s greatest fear. Hannibal compliments the monks for uncovering his plot and prepares for the next phase. Clay and Kimiko point out that the best thing is to help Raimundo get over his fear so he can actually rest, but they end up going along with Omi's idea of trying to keep Raimundo awake as long as possible. During their attempts, Dojo detects a Shen Gong Wu activate. Clay volunteers to stay and keep Raimundo awake while Kimiko and Omi retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. Shortly after they leave, Kimiko returns to present Clay with the Longi Kite. She suggests that Clay should go because the new Shen Gong Wu is Earth elemental. He accepts the plan and flies to join Omi and Dojo. Raimundo inquires about the new plan, but Kimiko allows him to fall asleep. Hannibal Roy Bean drops his Kimiko disguise and enters Raimundo’s dream. Omi and Kimiko are en route to the new Shen Gong Wu, the Shadow Slicer, which creates a hologram to trick opponents. They discover the Shadow Slicer in a monkey cage at a zoo. Jack Spicer arrives to rally the monkeys with the Monkey Staff, and to claim the Shadow Slicer. Clay then arrives to snatch the Shadow Slicer from him, and lands near the others. They question his presence only to realize that Hannibal had tricked him. A monkey steals the Shadow Slicer from Clay. Blue flames surround the monkey and turn him into a statue. The jellyfish monster is looming above the Xiaolin monks. Raimundo awakes within his dream and begins to explore his mind. He discovers his greatest fantasies, but they gradually turn to nightmares with Hannibal Roy Bean’s taunting. Raimundo dismisses this at first, but Hannibal presses into Raimundo's deeper fears. Raimundo attempts to thwart Hannibal by approaching his seemingly unreachable friends. Hannibal then shows Raimundo how his fears affect his friends. The fight with the jellyfish monster is going badly. The Shadow Slicer is being tossed around, several monkeys already having fallen victim to the jellyfish's flame. Eventually, the jellyfish goes for the Shadow Slicer, and Omi gets there at the same time. He challenges the jellyfish, which morphs into its real form as the Sapphire Dragon, to a Xiaolin Showdown. The others comment that the Dragon does not have any Wu to wager, but Omi counters this by pointing how the Dragon itself is technically a Shen Gong Wu. He wagers his Orb of Tornami in exchange for the Dragon himself. The Dragon animates a sapphire monkey and turns a rhino into a sapphire statue/slave, making the Showdown a Cosmic Clash. The challenge is accepted, the area morphs into a challenge zone and the fight begins. Raimundo is horrified. His inner self tries to comfort him, and the two eventually decide to face their fears. Hannibal morphs into a massive, demonic creature and begins fighting Raimundo, taunting him viciously. After an intense battle on both fronts, the Sapphire Dragon seems to claim victory, changing all the monks into statues. However, by this point, Raimundo has defeated Hannibal Bean, successfully conquering his fears and winning the Showdown for his friends. The challenge zone reverts to normal, as do the monks, who are more than a little confused about how they won. They look up to see an image of Raimundo in the sky, who congratulates them and introduces them to his inner self. He then falls asleep. The monks head back, looking half-dead from fatigue. Staying up for so long has had an effect on them as well. They return the Sapphire Dragon to its proper place, and are about to head to bed, when a perky and well-rested Raimundo comes down to greet him. He offers to go do intense training, and the episode ends with the tired monks giving Raimundo thoroughly annoyed looks and Kimiko saying that she misses "the slacker Raimundo" before they all collapse to the ground, having fallen asleep. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Cosmic Clash |contest= Jungle Judo |prize= Shadow Slicer |competitors= Xiaolin Monks, Sapphire Creatures |wagers= Orb of Tornami, Sapphire Dragon |outcome= The Xiaolin Monks wins |video= Cosmic Clash Showdown - Jungle Judo }} Jungle Judo Omi and the Sapphire Dragon touch the Shadow Slicer at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Orb of Tornami, and the Sapphire Dragon wagers himself. The Sapphire Dragon calls for a Cosmic-Clash Xiaolin Showdown, and calls two zoo animals to join his side as Kimiko and Clay join Omi's. The game is Jungle Judo, and the first team tossed out loses. When the showdown starts, three different platforms appear where the three competitors fight. Omi attacks the Sapphire Dragon with the Orb of Tornami, but gets knocked backward, with an ice cage all around him. Raimundo, inside his head, is watching all this with Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal taunts Raimundo, saying he isn't good enough to be a Xiaolin monk. Raimundo watches the showdown as Clay, Kimiko, and the two jungle animals are knocked off, leaving Omi and the Sapphire Dragon. Raimundo admits that he's afraid, but starts to believe he is good enough. Hannibal continues to taunt him and diminish his spirits, but Raimundo fights back. At the showdown, Omi is running from the Sapphire Dragon, then gets hit by its flame and gets turned to sapphire. Raimundo and his smaller self both use their Wudai powers to knock Hannibal out of their head, making the Sapphire Dragon vanish, and winning the showdown for the monks. Did You Know *Tom Kenny has three roles in this episode: Raimundo Pedrosa, Young Raimundo and Hannibal Roy Bean. *This is the second appearance of the Sapphire Dragon. *When the Monks say Gong Yi Tanpai, Kimiko's bare hands are shown, without her gloves. *The form Hannibal takes during the Showdown bares a striking resemblance to the creature Kimiko battled in the Goo Zombies 4 showdown from The Return of PandaBubba. *This episode confirms that Raimundo has a crush on Kimiko. *This episode seems to also be a bit of a play on and references the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series, as Hannibal takes on a Freddy Krueger-like role in the episode and the movie theater within Raimundo's dream is reminiscent of the one in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown